


I'll Take A Bullet For You.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Caretaker Sherlock, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Kissing, Protective Sherlock, Reader-Insert, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: How could you not do it? How could you not jump in front of Sherlock to save his life? You'd do it thousand times if it was needed, if he needed you...





	

“You shouldn’t move unless it is necesarry. And even when it is call one of us.” Sherlock said his big slender hand supporting me from my back. He lifted me softly to lay me down in a more comfortable position.

“I am okay.” I said. He looked at me with his light blue eyes full of anger. Sherlock was more than angry at me because of my recklessness. But I just, I could not let those bullets hit him. So now I had 3 bullet holes in my core. 2 on my stomach, 1 too close to my heart. 

“No you are not okay (Y/Full/N). You could have died and what you did back there was dangerous.”

“I could not let you die.” 

“So you choosed to die yourself.” 

“I did not…” I whispered softly. He held onto my shoulder and pressed his lips on my temple. I took a deep breath to take in his smell. God it should be a sin to smell like this. To make me feel this with just smell. To make me feel safe, at home and calm. How could he have this effect on me? 

“It was inconsiderate of you pet. Can you even imagine how worried I was? You were in that surgery room for 3 hours. Do you have any idea how hard those 3 hours were for me? You nearly died pet. I nearly lost you. And I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

He kissed my shoulder and rested his forehead there.

“I am okay Sherlock. I will be at least.”

It was unusual for him to be this emotional and sentimental. I held his hand in mine and kissed it. We stayed like that for a long time. Him just sitting next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. Me holding onto his hand and breathing him.

“You should rest.” he said some time later. He helped me lay down on his bed where he put me some hours ago. I tried to get up.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” I said. 

“Okay.” he said and lifted me in his arms. It was niced to be pressed to his strong chest one more time.

“Sherlock, what are you doing.”

“Taking you to the bathroom, what else does it look like I am doing?”

“I think I am capable of going to the bathroom by myself.”

“You were shot just 2 days ago. I am not letting you walk any time soon.”

“But Sherlock…”

“Oh shut up (Y/n).” he said putting me down next to the toilet.

“I’ll be at door. Call me as you are finished.”

“Okay.” I said not wanting to argue anymore.

After I was done he carried me back to his bed. He layed me down, covered me with his soft blanket.

“Are you comfortable enough to sleep?” he asked me. 

“Yeah. But where are you going to sleep?” I asked sleep slowly taking over me.

“I will be in the living room. Do not worry about me. And call me if anything happens.” he said kissing my forehead.

***

It has been 4 days since Sherlock started to look after me. He sent Mary to pick up my clothes and made John to write down the best meds to heal me. He still carried me whenever I needed to get anywhere. 

“We should change your bandages.” he said sitting next to me. 

“Maybe I could take a shower first?” I asked.

“Of course, I will run a bath for you.” 

“Sherlock I will wash myself alone.”

“Sorry, I don’t think so. Your wounds are still too fresh. I don’t want you to bleed to death.” he said taking me in his arms for hundreth time these last fivd days. I started to like it, hell I loved it. I loved to be pressed to his long strong body. The way he cared about me. The way he made sure I was perfectly fine. But it would be an over imagination to think he loved me. It was just the guilt of me being shot instead of him. He just wanted to repay the thing I did for him. Like I needed one…

After taking off my night dress I was just in ny light pink bralette and matching high waisted vintage panties. Sherlock helped me take off my bandages and inspected my wounds for some time. He prepared the bath.

He went to take off my lingerine and I looked at him with shocked eyes.

“Oh come on (Y/n). I know how female body looks like and it won’t shock me to see yours. I am here to help you don’t you ever forget that.”

“It is just…”

“It is what pet? What is bothering you so much?”

“I am not pretty…” I said.

“And who told you that?” he asked me. His finger tipped my chin so I looked into his eyes.

“It is just, I have stretch marks and my boobs are not just perky or firm.”

“And how is that makes you not pretty?”

“There are women with perfect bodies.”

“There are also women who think about only perfect bodies.”

“Sherlock…”

“Hush pet.” he said and took of my bralette softly. I covered my boobs with my arm. He rolled his eyes at me and took of my panties. Then he helped me to climb into his tube. Water was warm and calming against my skin. 

“It feels good.” I said looking at him as he looked at my wounds.

“I am glad.” he answered and softly touched one of the wounds. “Your wounds are healing faster than I expected. That is a good thing.” he said.

“I won’t brake down.” I said softly. I knew he rarely showed his emotions on his face but his eyes… His eyes were telling so much about what he felt, what he tought about. It all was in his eyes. I smiled softly to myself as I realized how good I know him. How easily I could read his expressions. Which were microscopic by the way. I let my hand wander on his sharp cheekbones and perfect creamy cheeks.

“I am good Sherlock. You know me.”

“I know you (Y/n). And that is a good reason to want you alive.”

“I am alive right now.”

“Barely.” he whispered letting his head rest on my hand. He pressed a soft kiss to my hand and got up. He washed my hair softly. Those long slim fingers in my hair… Yeah that was exactly what I wanted my whole life. The way he took all the stress from my body by just barely touching it. Oh lord give me strenght.

“Come on pet, get up a little so I can wash you.”

“I can wash myself.” I said. My whole face burning with my blush.

“Yes you can. But I need you to do it without breaking your stitches. And right now you are not able to do that so I will do it for you.”

“This is not normal.”

“Tell me one thing that is normal about me pet. Normal is boring.”

“Am I boring?”

“When did I told you that you were normal?”

“Never.” I gigled.

“Exactly.” he gave me a small smile. Eyes fixed on my stomach as he washed me softly trying not to get any soap on my wounds. Well he was pretty succesfull. After washing me carefully he went to bring some towels. One he wrapped around my body, second he put around my head and last he put around my shoulders.

“Lets take you to your room. And dry your hair.” he said lifting me in his arms.

“You mean your room.”

“Does it really matter to you?” he asked beautiful blue eyes looking at mine.

“I guess not.” I whispered mesmerized by those eyes.

***

“So how have you been? You know with Sherlock and everything?” John casually asked. Sherlock was needes in a case and no matter how much he insisted on staying I sent him away. He needed this and world needed Sherlock Holmes. So now John and Mary were babysitting me.

“I sense a subtext.” I said glaring at him.

“Don’t tell me you do not realise how different Sherlock is acting right now. Like come on! He makes you sleep in his bed, he cooks for you, he prepares your meals, he carries you everywhere, he stopped going to cases, he even bathes you (Y/n)! You just can not tell me it is so normal to you!”

“It is not.” I confessed. “But maybe he is just feeling guilty?” I asked.

“Sherlock Holmes feeling guilty?” Mary smirked. “Honey, he is in love with you and it is not guilt that makes him do everything for you. That is love and worry. He nearly lost you. I saw him crying there (Y/n). Sherlock doesn’t cry. He just does not but you. You make him another person. You make him more human.”

“He is human.” I said.

“Yes, because you are making him a less arrogant asshole.” John said.

***

After 4 months of being carried nearly everywhere and staying at 221B. Finally both my doctor and John told me I was totally fine and needed no babysitting anymore. Sherlock was somehow dissapointed. The moment both doctors told me it was safe to start living alone I saw the saddness in Sherlock’s eyes.

“I guess you are free to leave to your appartment.” Sherlock said when we returned to 221B.

“Yeah, I guess so.” I said softly. Looking at his statue like face. 

“Do you want help? Preparing your things?” he asked still avoiding my eyes.

“Do you want me to leave Sherlock?” I asked. Becausde at that moment I’d stay forever with him. If he would ask me to do so.

“No.” he whispered. So softly that I barely heard.

“Then maybe I should not leave?” I asked taking a step closer to him. He finally met my eyes and I gave him a soft smile. I slowly stood on my tiptoes and he being the genius he is understood what I aimed. And he bend down for me a little. His big hands captured my waist and neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Burying one of my hands in his dark curls I pulled his face closer to mine. And it was like a miracle, like a prodigy the moment his perfect lips touched mine. He kissed me slowly. Pulling me closer to his strong chest. The heat radiating from him was making my head feel light. The way he touched me made me feel in heaven and the way he kissed me… Oh the way he kissed me was so magical I had no words for it.

“I really do think you should not leave.” he whispered still too close to me. His breath gosting over my lips. His scent all over me. Something about the way his cologne mixed with his natural scent was mind blowing. He looked at me with his pupils so wide that I barely could see that unique coloud of his beautiful eyes.

“If you want me to stay, you know I will stay. John’s ex room is still free isn’t it?” I asked.

“Yes but I don’t think I want you to stay in John’s old room…”

“Then where will I stay?” I asked still wrapped in his arms.

“In my room.”

“Oh… But where will you stay then?” I asked confused. I invaded his room for more than 4 months and he still wanted me there.

“I will stay in my room.” he said smiling softly at me. Oh. Oh! He wanted us to sleep together.

“You mean… like we are… a …”

“Couple?” he asked still smiling.

“Yeah…”

“(Y/n), darling… Will you give me the honour to call you as my girlfriend?” He asked. 

“Yes.” I said as I pulled him for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is my first Sherlock fick.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and ideas.  
> Love you all.  
> Have a good morning/ day/ night...  
> Wherever you are...


End file.
